Total Drama: The Return of the Island
by KitKatlover7
Summary: All of the Total Drama cast is back for an exciting forth series. What kind of challenges does Chris has in store for our characters? This will be the most shocking series EVER!:  Story better then summary T because I am paranoid. Please give it a shot:


**Ok so I don't own Total drama or anything that is familiar to you. If I owned total drama I would of never broken up CXD but now that I have I am very upset with both Duncan and Gwen!:*( Also this is kind of AU since the volcano killed Ezekiel but if you don't like it, just give the fanfic a shot anyway. I hope you enjoy! Now onto the story!**

Chris was standing at Camp Wawanakwa at the dock of shame to be exact. He was smiling mischievously and cruelly as turned to face the camera with a cat like grin on his face.

"Hi, Chris Maclane here. But you already knew that, after being the host for three whole seasons." Chris said with a cocky grin. "And guess where I am? Yeah that correct, we are right back to where it all began Camp Wawanakwa!" He shouted as the camera's zoomed around the place. The original camp was a waste land, covered in technology junk and other substances not even heard of before.

"As you can see Camp Wawanakwa has some done _redecorating _while we were gone." Chris said chuckling darkly to himself. "The entire camp has turn into a radiation waste land that our campers will have to conquer and travel throughout the entire season. This will make quite a season." Chris grinned "This is going to be _sweet_!" He smirked rubbing his hands together.

"Speaking of new changes this season there will be an entire new cast!" Chris announced.

He was met with silence, complete silence, until…

"Psyche!" Chris shouted with a broad grin. "Like we would ever get rid of them. I mean _come on_, when the drama is just starting. Please, I would be killing our progress on this show." He said with a grin "Did you know that last season, thanks to the sweet, sweet drama." He started with a smirk. " That are ratings tripled, over three times as much as the previous two season combined. With better ratings, the most important member of the entire show gets some extra mula!" Chris smirked. "Can you guess who that is? Yeah that is right, the amazing and awesome me!" He said, pointing both his thumbs at himself, with a cheesy grin on his face, showing his white teeth.

"Yeah so whoever came up with that idea of getting an entire new cast, got the boot, from every TV station in the _world_" Chris said shaking his head. "Although, I do have _some _new victims, I mean contestants up my sleeve, I mean we need to add to the drama, and these new people will do the trick." He said with a smirk. "Some of these new contestants will be quite the shock to some of our audience" He said with a wink. "So now come on and lets greet our contestants" Chris said as he walked over towards the first boat.

"Our first contestant is Harold!" Chris said greeting the glasses wearing geek.

"Welcome Back Harold" Chris said shaking Harold's rather skinny hand.

"Yeah well hopefully, this time the completion will include stuff that has to do with my mad skills." Harold drawled. He then went back to playing his DS.

"Uhh," Chris said awkwardly, having nothing to say to that. "Well lets welcome back our next contestant, Geoff." He said shaking the party animal's hand as he got off the boat.

"Dude!" Geoff shouted. "Psyched to be back! I can totally feel it, I did pretty good on this island and I think I will bring it all the way this time, dude!" He said, grinning.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah maybe if you could stop making out with your girlfriend for one second, and if we get rid of Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Owen." Chris trailed of as Geoff walked over to the end of the dock, looking slightly depressed.

"Speaking of the big man himself, Owen" Chris was suddenly cut of as he was nearly suffocated by Owens's famous bear hug.

"Chris, nice to see you man." Owen smiled joyfully. "Dude your suffocating me!" Chris whimpered . "Oh sorry." Owen chuckled as he left the host down and went to talk to Geoff .

"Well that is better. " Chris said getting up, brushing the dirt off his jeans and he greeted the next contestant.

"Welcome back Ev-" He started to put out his hand for her to shake but instead the buffed teenager grabbed him around the neck and shoved him off the dock.

Geoff, Owen and Harold started to snicker and held out their hands for a high five and she just growled at them. "Well it looks like someone has been taking anger management classes." Harold muttered sarcastically. Too bad Eva heard him.

"What did you say you scrawny wimp." Eva said glaring at him.

"Hey, I am no wimp! I am 98 lbs of pure mu-" But he was caught off as Eva pushed the glasses wearing nerd off the dock.

"Oh you did not just do that to my sting bean." Looks like Lashawna is back and as angry as ever. She rushed towards the end of the dock and quickly pulled out her "string bean" out of the water.

Harold was standing there soaking wet his glasses nowhere to be seen. "Well thanks Lashawna but I could of totally got out myself." He said flexing his muscles. "Well at least you could be a little more grateful." Lashawna muttered, though luckily no one heard her.

Harold then noticed something. "My glasses, where are my perfectly stylish glasses."

Chris finally seemed to get out of the water soaking wet. "Well ,I expected a more grateful greeting from you all." Chris said glaring at the temperamental girl.

"Grateful." Lashawna exclaimed. "You should be the one grateful that we came back to this island _willingly_!" Lashawna exclaimed her eyes narrow.

Chris was about to retort when, "Well it looks like it is time to greet our next contestant, the pathetic jock himself, Tyler." He said as he heard a faint "Hey " from the back of the boat. Tyler, like in the first season was skiing to the dock and also like last time he was doing it poorly. He actually manage to go past the entrance to the dock fling over Harold, Lashawna, Harold, Eva, Owen and Geoff and landed or face planted right into the water where Harold was moments ago.

Everyone raced to the edge of the dock. "Dude, are you ok?" Geoff shouted. He got a thumbs up in return as Tyler emerged from the water onto the dock. There was something it his mouth. Tyler spat it out. It was Harold's glasses.

"My glasses!" Harold said grabbing them from the jock and shaking his hand thankfully.

("Oh so he thanks him like that but not me." Lashawna muttered) Harold, still not wearing him glasses, tried to thump Tyler thankfully on the back, but missed and hit his head, tumbling the poor jock back into the water.

"Awesome." Chris exclaimed with a grin as Harold sheepishly puts on his glasses. "And just in time for our next guest, here comes, the blonde herself, Lindsay!" The hot blond strutted off the boat and shook Chris's hand. "Oh it's so nice to be back Carl!" Lindsay exclaimed!

Chris grinned. " It's good to have you back, but the name's _Chris._ It has been for three whole seasons, all of which you have been a part of" Chris said with a sigh. "Oh!" Lindsay exclaimed "Than which one is Carl?" Lindsay asked confusing herself even more and Chris face palmed.

"Uhh." Chris started "Just go with the other campers then." Chris said with a sigh. Lindsay came over to the group of five just as Tyler started to get up.

"Lindsay!" Tyler said and Lindsay just looked at him confused. "Uhh, your Noah right?" Lindsay asked perplexed.

Tyler sighed. Back to square one again. Wait, maybe not… "No it's me Tyler" Tyler exclaimed hopefully.

"Uh. I think your confused, Tyler is way more stronger, smarter, hotter, and cooler then you are." Lindsay said and Tyler sighed. Look like it really is back to square one again.

"Well it is time to introduce-" Chris, was yet again interrupted by a squeal, actually two squeals' but they were in harmony with each other.

"Chris, it is like, so awesome to be back." Sadie squealed. Her BFF, Katie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah wasn't it like totally a big coincidence, that we haven't been on for two whole seasons in a row!" Katie added with a squeak.

"Uh yeah." Chris rubbing is ears .

"Well this time you can never take us apart, like forever." Sadie said, she and Katie both held out their arms and showed that there were handcuffs in between them.

"These are like, state of the art technology handcuffs, you need a password, a key and a fingerprint I D, which you can't brake since we don't even know the password, we threw out the key and the fingerprints belongs to my dad!" Katie exclaimed.

'So we are going to be with each other forever!" The both exclaimed jumping up and down! Then they walked down the dock to join the other campers.

"Well ok then." Chris said awkwardly, as he rubbed his ears. "hopefully the next person won't interrupt me" He muttered. "Speaking of the next person, hey Justin." The hunk just walked onto the dock, and flashed the ladies a smiled, but only Sadie, Katie and Owen returned.

"What?" He asked surprised. "No romantic music, or wind blowing or the sighs from the ladies." He said indicating to the surroundings.

"Sorry dude, you were replaced as the hottest contestant on the island, last season, maybe even in second season." Chris informed him patted his shoulder as he slumped towards the rest of the campers.

"Alright, someone actually interesting!" Chris exclaimed "Alejandro!" Right at the moment when the Latino stepped on the dock, the romantic music and wind that Justin wanted was given. Katie and Sadie and even Lashawna (even though she will never admit it) sighed dreamily. The rest of the boys and Eva beside Owen, glared the manipulative boy, not forgetting about last season. Eva just glares at anyone. Justin just wanted to bang his head against the table ("How can I compete with someone like that in my conditions" he muttered).

"Ladies" Alejandro winked at Sadie and Katie who giggled. "He even more dreamy in person" Sadie whispered to Katie who nodded, giggling.

"So dude!" Chris said slinging his arm over the teen's shoulder "What do you have is store for us this season."

"That is confidential." He said as with a wink as he walked towards the end of the dock.

"Alrighty then." Chris said. "Let's introduce our next contestant. He is considering himself a ladies man, going after ladies he will never get, he actually, surprisingly, did pretty well last season, here is Cody!" Chris exclaimed shaking the techno geeks hand.

"Hey man, psyched to be here again." Cody said with a grin. "Well I would be if you didn't force me into it!" He added with a glare to Chris.

Chris smirked. Those contracts are so awesome! Too bad teenagers did not read the fine print before they came here. He inwardly smirked.

"Oh I see some of the ladies have already arrived nice!" Cody said with a sly grin and some Katie and Sadie could not help but giggle. "Nice to see you man!" Geoff exclaimed and Owen high fives the geek.

"Yeah and some ladies haven't! Especially one particular lady! Here comes Sierra!" Cody gasped and hid between Owen and Geoff! "Dude." Geoff whispered. "I thought you and Sierra were cool now!" Cody looked uncomfortable " She is still is sort of stalker, still a very creepy stalker!" He muttered as he hid behind his friend.

"Sierra!" Chris said with a mischievous grin. " How is the new wig." Sierra glared at him as she patted down her new purple wig.

"So where is my Codykins!" Sierra asked as she looked around. The she spotted his brown hair. "Cody!" She exclaimed as she ran up to him hugging the air out of him. "Did you miss me?" She asked him with big expectant eyes. "Umm. Y-Yeah I did." Cody struggled to say.

She beamed at him as she set him down ruffling his chestnut curls.

"Pathetic" A familiar delinquent said as he dropped his duffle bag on the floor. "He needs to learn how to tame the ladies!" He said with a smirk as he watched Sierra torment, I mean _play _with Cody.

"Duncan, one of our main source of drama! How have you been?" Chris said with a smirk.

"Well I would throw you into the water right now for making me do the damn, f***ing show again but, you got me out of juvy just in time." He said retiming a smirk.

"Thanks ma-ahhhh!" Chris screamed as he was dunked into the water yet again. "I said I wasn't going to throw you into the water for that, there are many reasons why I should punch the sh*t out of you Maclane!" Duncan screamed towards him as he watch Chris climb up the dock and everyone, even Cody laughed,

"Speaking of women, where is my Gwen at?" Duncan asked Chris as he got up from the dock and Cody frowned.

"Well you should not of pushed me in the water, because I just ordered the captain of Gwen's boat to pick up _Courtney_ as well." He said with a smirk as Duncan's eyes widen. "They will be here the after the next person comes." He said with a smirk.

"No way dude, Gwen is going o get killed! You can't do that!" Duncan growled.

"Well you should of thought of that before you dunked me in the water, Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Chris said with a grin. "And since I am the host of this fabulous show, I can do whatever. I. Want!" He smirked as Duncan glared at him.

"Oh and here comes our next contestant, he has a crazy #9 obsession, he plays the guitar, and he had a thing for Gwen once." He added with a smirk as Cody glared and Duncan rolled his eyes. "Trent!"

The guitarist raced past Chris and went strait for Duncan glaring at him the entire way. He looked like he wants to punch the delinquent.

"Whoa what got you all pissed out. Not that I am scared, just curious." Duncan said looking at the enraged teen.

"You stole Gwen from me!" Trent growled. "If it was not for you we would still be together." He said grabbing onto the delinquent shirt.

"Whoa, Whoa! I did not steal anything, much less Gwen from you! It was your creepy number 9 obsession that drove her away!" Duncan said . "Plus, Gwen deserved better then twice the man you are. And that is Me!"

Trent was about to punch Duncan's light out ,but before he could do so. Chris exclaimed.

"Well let's see how your _precious _Gwen is doing right now." He said turning on the screen on his walkie talkie to show Gwen and Courtney's boat. Trent and Duncan both stopped fighting to look at the screen.

"No! Courtney, put that knife down!" Trent exclaimed. Courtney had a large and pointed knife that was she was aiming at Gwen's head. If Gwen had not of been ducking in that very second she would of sliced. Trent was biting his lower lip and even Duncan looked worried.

"Damn it." Courtney muttered.

"Well, Ms. Pole -Up -Her Butt, Do you think you will accomplish anything by throwing knifes at me." Gwen screamed.

"Hypocrite!" Courtney said "You threw a couple too!"

"Yeah, well you did it first!" Gwen said her eyes glowing like fire,

"Shut up you boyfriend stealing, backstabbing, emo wannabe!" Courtney screeched as she threw another knife missing Gwen by inches.

"Man is she still mad about _that_? It has been months. Guess she just can't let me go." Duncan said smirking slightly and Trent glared at him, seeing nothing funny about this situation.

"Oh shut up, your worrying too much, Gwen is going to be fine." Duncan said shrugging. "She is strong, tough and independent."

Gwen looked at her exasperated. She is still going on about that?

"See, she is thinking the exact same thing." Duncan said, still smirking.

The boat finally rolled up to the dock and out came a running and furious Gwen. She stopped at Chris and grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't. Ever. Put. Me. In. A. Room. Alone. With. Ms. Pole. Up. Her. Butt. AGAIN ! "Gwen screamed and Chris said something like "Host' and 'My rules." and she let go of him.

Then Courtney finally came off the boat just in time to see Duncan and Gwen's reunion.

"Hey pasty you look hot when you are mad." Duncan smirked, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. (much to Trent's, Cody's and Courtney's dismay)

"Oh shut up." Gwen laughed "I knew there was one person I came back to see." She smile and they started to make out. Cody sighed used to it, Trent balled up his fist in pure rage, and Courtney, she just turned around but if anyone looked close enough to care they would see tears of, anger, betrayal, and just plain sadness come out of her eyes.

"So how have you been Courtney." Chris said smirking. In reply he got a big kick in the shins. She dried up her tears and walked purposefully and slightly arrogantly towards the dock.

"Ow." Chris whined. "How about you give me the respect I deserve!" He shouted and everyone laughed, Gwen and Duncan gave a quick chuckle before going back to kissing, Trent laughed cruelly and even Courtney gave a quiet sob like snort.

"Man will you guys please just get a room." Trent growled at the two them. Gwen stopped and looked at Trent feeling slightly awkward that her ex saw her and Duncan kissing.

"Oh shut up, Geoff and Bridgette do it _all _the time!" Duncan exclaimed and Geoff grinned sheepishly. But he did stop and kissed Gwen's ear and whispered into it, "Meet you by the campfire gorgeous, Midnight ." He received a smirk in return.

" Speaking of the surfer girl, here comes Bridgette!" Chris said, still rubbing his shins.

"Hey, how is." She noticed Duncan, Gwen, Trent and Courtney's expression and she sighed. "Oh, well that answers my question." She said as she set her bag on the dock.

"Cheer up babe." Geoff said and she smiled at him and they started to make out.

"Oh so they can do it." Duncan grumbled at Trent who smirked. After what seemed like minutes they finally stopped, just in time to welcome …

"DJ!" Chris said giving him a high five. "How have you been buddy." He looked down.

"What the matter still round up about what happened last season?" Chris said with a slight smirk.

DJ looked down, incredibly upset. "Yeah I am, so that is why I am going with my time to help the poor animals in the world. I need to make it up for what I did to that poor Dog, panda, and those little monkeys." Hs entire body shook with wails and Geoff started to patted him on the back.

"Cheer up dude." He tried but his friend still wailed on.

"OK then, that was depressing." Chris said with a shrug. "Now lets greet our next person, Beth!" The girl rammed strait into the host hugging him with all her might.

"Oh Chris it is so nice to be back!" Beth said smiling showing her strait, white teeth.

"OK then." Chris said prying the small girl off him. She the ran up to Lindsay.

"Lindsay!" Beth said with a brilliant smile. "Your new lip gloss looks _so _good on you."

"Thanks." Lindsay said "I love your bubble gum pink nail polish."

"Well I love-"

"Ohh let's go fill up our minds with pointless information and go shopping until we can't breath anymore. " Noah said sarcastically . "Yeah we should do that!" Lindsay squealed and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Noah buddy. How have you been?" Chris said.

"Oh shut up Maclane, I won't be fooled by your 'friendly attitude". I don't even want to be here, but _someone_ literally kidnapped me from my very own home." Noah said in a bored tone

"Oh yeah. Now that you mention that." Chris said with a sly grin. "Thanks Chef!" He shouted towards the kitchen. And he got a faint "Whatever" in reply.

Noah just sighed and joined his competitors on the other side of the dock.

"Hey buddy how have you been?" Owen said ruffling his hair

Noah sighed. This was going to be a _long _season."

"Now here comes Izzy!" Chris said as Izzy jump kicked off the boat. "E-scope thinks this is going to be a fun season!"

With that she said nothing, and just jumped towards the group of campers.

"Alrighty then." Chris said. "That was short." He muttered.

"Hey Alejandro, I think you may like this next one." Chris said with a smirk as Heather stepped onto the dock.

"Hey beautiful, miss me?" Alejandro said with a flashing, flirty grin.

"Stuff it Alejandro." Heather said but their was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Are you two together yet?" Chris wondered, but he was yet again, ignored.

"Well, you weren't like this when we were on that volcano, now were you?" Alejandro said with a smirk.

"That was completely and totally strategy. Nothing more than that." Heather said, her eyes narrowed.

"But I could see look in you eyes and the blush on you cheek, that you were not lying. Kind of like right now." Alejandro smirk.

"Shut up!" Heather said furiously now walking towards Chris.

"Where is that little thief , Chris!" Heather said pulling on his shirt with his fist.

"He will be coming don't worry." He said flashing her a troublesome grin.

Heather furiously stomped off to the other campers, Alejandro on her tail.

"Well isn't anyone glad to see me?" Blainly asked coming up to the dock. She was met with silence and groans from the cast and Chris.

"Well I am glad to see you!" Owen said picking her up.

"Put me down, you animal!" She screeched and Owen obeyed looking slightly crushed.

"Well hear is everyone's , well most everyone's" Chris said glancing at Heather. "Favorite home schooled boy. Ezekiel!

"This is cool, maybe I won't be voted off first this time, eh?" Ezekiel said with a shrug.

Heather looked murderous. "Come her home school." She screamed grabbing a giant stick from the ground. "Come here and give me my money back!"

"Ahh!" Ezekiel Screamed. "I don't have it, eh. It is in the volcano, eh!"

Alejandro quickly grabbed Heather by the waste and whispered. "Don't worry chica, you will get your revenge soon." He purred.

Heather looked at him, slightly blushing, then ribbed him in the stomach. He grunted slightly but smiled never less at Heather's blush.

"Thanks." Ezekiel wheezed, as he took a side step from heather.

"Well wasn't that an _interesting_ introduction." Chris chuckled and everyone glared at him.

"Come on let's just get sorted into teams already." Geoff said..

"Yeah I am getting hungry." Owen said, his stomach growling.

"Did I say anything about the introductions being done yet." Chris said slyly.

"But Chris everyone is here, all 25 of us are here and ready to go." Beth said, confused.

"What, didn't I mention it? I could've sworn I have." Chris smirked.

"Oh just come out with it already." Gwen said, annoyed.

"Well this season on Total Drama: Revenge of the island, we will not have,1, not 2, but 3 new contestants!" Chris announced with a grin, and everyone mouth either open in shock, eyes bugged out, or most of them looked furious and annoyed.

**Confessional:**

**Noah:**

"Great looks like there are three more idiots in this idiotic competition .Whoohooo! " Noah said, rolling his eyes

**Heather**:

"Are you kidding me? Last time we had new contestants, look who they end up as, a fan girl Cody wife wannabee, and _Alejandro _" Heather said furiously, her eyes flaring. "This could not get any worse."

**Cody:**

"Great just perfect." Cody sighed. "The worst part about having new people in the competition is that you know nothing about them! I mean that was the problem last time with Alejandro. They can be as slippery as Alejandro, as obsessive as Sierra, or as unique and beautiful as Gwen." He said sighing. "Please let it be the last!" Cody prayed desperately.

**Owen:**

"Yeah, whoohoo! I hope that these new cast mates are fun and nice like Al was! I am so excited" Owen screamed. "I wonder if everyone else is excited as I am?"

**Alejandro:**

"Great, at least I know these idiots. They have the same advantage as I had last season. Oh, this just got very interesting." Alejandro said, smirking slightly.

**Duncan:**

"Well the only thing that unsettles me about this decision is that Chris seems excited and happy about these newcomers. I hate seeing him happy about anything. Though I am not scared of them." Duncan said slightly arrogantly. "I am one of, if not the strongest and toughest person on the island. I mean I won this thing once. I am not worried about some newcomers."

**End of Confidential **

"So let's introduce our three new contestants." Chris said smirking.

Just as he said that a boat came up carrying two teenagers, a boy and a girl. The boy was medium height, taller than Duncan, but not as tall as DJ. He had short thick brown hair that had sort of a wave to it. He had twinkling grey eyes, that sparkled of amusement and mischief. He also had a slight tan and dark eyebrows. He looked strong as well. He was wearing a navy blue t shirt, a black jacket, long, dark jeans, and dark green convers. He had big feet and hands and broad shoulders.. The girl was about an inch or two shorter then medium height. She had long, dark red hair that curled slightly at the end and side bangs. She had rose red cheeks and thin lips. But the most recognizable thing about her were her deep sapphire colored eyes .She was wearing worn out boots, long jeans, blue shirt, a light white jacket and a brown headband. They both looked around 17 or 16 years old.

"Welcome, to Total Drama: Return to the Island!" Chris greeted them with a broad grin as they got of the boat. He turned to the rest of the campers. "These are our new contestants, why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of us."

"Ok." The girl started nervously. "My name is Hailey, Hailey O'Donnell." She said with a nervous smile. Again there was silence.

"Ok then." The boy said feeling awkward at the silence. " My name is Daniel or Danny Richards." There was an awkward silence until..

"But Chris" Bridgette said, her eyes not leaving the two newcomers. "There are only two of them. Where is the other?" She asked him confused.

"Oh her?" He chuckled. "Well, I guess it is time to introduce the last contestant." Both of the newcomers took a side step to the left or the right revealing a small girl.

It was not like she was a midget, but she looked young. She was not fully developed yet and she still had the child like look in her eye. She is shorter than all the other contestants, being about a head shorter then the shortest one here. She must have been 12 or 13 at most. She had long dark brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, with only a few strands of hair in her face. She had forest green eyes and a small button like nose that was lightly scattered with freckles. She also had a light tan. She was wearing worn out dark green shoes, long jeans, a green t-shirt and a camouflage jacket. She was staring at everyone else timidly and they stared back in shock.

**Confidential **

**Bridgette: **

"Okay I know this show is cruel and unusual sometimes." Bridgette started twirling a few strands of hair. " Okay most of the time. But I never thought that they would actually bring a little kid, maybe not even a teenager yet, come and compete in this show! It is crazy, she must be so scared and confused right now." She said with a sigh.

**Trent:**

"Was that what Chris has been so happy about all this time? A little kid threatening their life on this show! He can just be too cruel sometimes." Trent said, shaking his head.

**Heather:**

"Wow she is definitely going to be a piece of cake, I mean did you see how scared she seemed back there? It is pathetic. The only ting she has got going for her is that _some _people will feel sorry for her and she won't be swayed by emotions for boys like-" Heather stopped short, glaring at the camera with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well like I was saying she will be a piece of cake."

**Duncan:**

"Seriously Chris? You think she will be a competitor? I mean I almost feel kind of bad that she is going to get creamed in this contest, almost." Duncan said, shaking his head. "I mean you sign up for this show, it is your price to pay.

**Owen:**

"She is so cute! I just want to hug the life out of her! Though I wouldn't be that mean" Owen exclaimed, his eyes shining.

**End of Confidential**

It was like this for a few until…

"Chris is this what you call fun around here?" Lashawna exclaimed. "Never mind, I definitely know your kind of fun." She added with a shudder "But this is a little girl, seriously, did she know what she was getting herself into?" Lashawna asked, shocked.

Just as the kid was about to say something but was cut of by DJ.

"Yeah this is wrong man." DJ said with a nod agreeing with Lashawna.

The girl was bout to say something again, but yet again she was cut off. The girl shot an annoyed glance at Danny, who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, stop worrying about the little twerp, I mean, she doesn't seem crying or help right now. She is probably jut too cocky for her own good and thought that she could win the competition." Heather said looking at her nails

The girl opened her mouth again, but she was interrupted for the fourth time, by no other than Chris. She growled.

"How about we let our tween player." Chris said casting a smirk at the girl. "Show us what she is truly made of." Chris said grinning eagerly.

The girl smirked slightly. She then made a grab for, the nearest person towards her, which happened to be Duncan. She grabbed him by the wrist.

"Whoa whoa, shortie, not so fast." Duncan said, taking his wrist away. "Now I know you like what you see, but I already have a girl, pasty over there, you are too young for me anyway." He said with a wink towards Gwen.

Something he said made fire dance in her eyes. Danny muttered "Uh oh, He is going to get it now" She made another grab for his wrist, then out of nowhere she twisted it backwards making a cracking sound. Duncan groaned slightly, "What the-" He started, but was cut off by a sharp "Hiya!" The girl had spoken for the very first time. Before Duncan or anyone else could calculate what had happened she took a sharp punch at him towards, knocking the wind out of him. She then, as quick as lightning flipped him over onto his back. "Hiya!" He manage to get up only to be grabbed by the shoulder and have his arm twisted back. "Hiya!" The girl cried again. He balled up his fist, angry and before he could do anything, the girl grabbed his wrist and began punching himself with his own fist. He made for another grab at the girl, but she ducked and lightly kicked her leg across the floor, making him thud on his hands and knees. The girl grabbed him under the stomach and rolled him into the water. "Hiya!" Everyone was shocked into complete silence, most of their mouths were agape. The first three people to move, moved at the exact same time. Gwen dived into the water to help Duncan, glaring at the girl, Danny just dissolved into light laughter, patting the girl on her shoulder, and Chris moved towards the girl and screamed "That was awesome! Wow that will give our audience a clear shock. You, a twelve year old girl beating up one of our toughest male contestants. " He said, almost beaming down at the girl. He got a weak smile in reply. Noticing everyone else's shock she lifted her shirt slightly just so you could see a black karate belt That got everyone out of their shocked mode.

**Confidential:**

**Geoff: **

"Man that girl has got some sweet moves!" Geoff said with a slight grin. "I feel bad for Duncan, though, that must of hurt. Ouch!" He said with a wince.

**Lashawna:**

"Okay so maybe I underestimated her." Lashawna said with a shrug. "For girl who is as skinny as string she is pretty tough.

**Harold:**

"I know that belt!" Harold exclaimed excitedly. "That is Whin Whoo's official black belt! That is the karate company I go to! Though I am not as far as she is yet!" Harold said. "Hiya!" He said punching his fist forward, grinning.

**Heather:**

"Hmm. Maybe that girl has got some use after all. She seems to be Chris's new favorite." Heather said grinning manipulatively.

**Gwen**:

"Okay what does that girl have against my Duncan?" Gwen asked furiously. "What did he do to her?"

**Alejandro:**

"Hmm she could be useful." Alejandro started to smile slyly "Very useful."

**Duncan:**

"Okay let me get this clear, I let her beat me up." Duncan said furry in his eyes. "I didn't want to become the bad guy, just because I beated up a girl who is like four years younger than me, which I could!

**Hailey:**

"Man she is pretty tough!" Hail exclaimed. "No wonder Danny warned me about pissing her off on the way here." She said amused.

**Courtney:**

"Hahhahaha!" Courtney laughed. "I mean that was so awesome. Hmm. Looks like Duncan got what was coming for him. She is so awesome!" Courtney exclaimed!

**End of Confidential.**

Everyone just stared at her and she just gave them a nervous smile and then said, "Now that that is taken care of I would like to introduce myself, Rosemary Richards, Rose for short, nice to meet you." Rose said brightly. "Well at least _some _of you" She added with a fierce glare.

"So," Cody started. "You two are siblings or something." He asked and Rose nodded.

"Danny over here is my 17 year old brother." Rose said with a nod. "Oh and by the way I am 12.5 years old.

"So if you are only 12 and a half years old." Katie started. "How are you hear?" Sadie finished for her.

She was about to answer but Chris beat her to it. "Because what she just did there will boost our ratings to the rooftop!" Chris exclaimed excitedly. "The only reason why he is here is because her parents wouldn't let her go without him going too." Chris said shrugging.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

"It's true" Chris said with a shrug.

It looks like Gwen and Duncan have _finally_ gotten out of the water and they both came up soaking wet, Gwen glaring at the girl while Duncan seemed to be sore.

"Hey what was that for?" Duncan moaned, glaring at Rose. 'That was for what happened last season' Rose thought but managed to say, "Hey, you were the closest to me and Chris said to show people my skills." Though for a split second there was a mad glint in her eye that only Alejandro and Heather caught. They both were wondering why she seemed so mad at Duncan.

"Well you could havee chose someone else." Gwen snapped standing up for her boyfriend.

Before Rose could comment Courtney shouted "Well I for one think she made a great choice on who she decided to beat up." Gwen and Duncan both glared at her.

"Well you would" Gwen shouted right back at her while her boyfriend shouted, "I did not get beaten up!" Rose was looking like she was having a hard time not to smile. Trent was having no retrain in showing how amusing it had been to see his competitor get beaten up.

"Well how about you guys go to the great hall to get's some food provided by chef." Chris said and everyone groan, back to chefs food.

"Quit whining you bunch of babies." They heard Chef yell from inside the kitchens.

"By the way!" Chris shouted after them. "Your first challenge starts in one hour!"

**So how did I do? I am trying to balance out the characters a bit, but still keep them in character, so how do you think I did with that. I know I have 3 OC's and I should of warned you but do you like them? Hailey is the quiet one out of them. BTW both Hailey and Danny will be ending up with a non OC character by the end of this fan fiction. I have a pretty good Idea who Danny will end up with but I still want your opinion a well. These are your options for both of the Characters.**

**Danny **

**Beth  
><strong>

**Courtney  
><strong>

**Katie  
><strong>

**Sadie**

**Other (that is not Gwen , Heather or Bridgette)**

**Haily**

**Trent**

**Noah**

**Cody**

**Other(that is not Duncan, Geoffe, or Al)**

** If you want me to continue this story please tell me what you think. You see that blue button down their it gets lonely, how about you push it and make it feel better.**


End file.
